List of consumable stat-boosting items
Among the consumable items found throughout the ''Golden Sun'' series are items that permanently increase one of a party member's statistics. Which stat is increased depends on the item used: a Mint will provide a permanent boost to an Adept's Agility while a Cookie will bolster the person's Psynergy Point total. These items are found in limited quantities in both games, usually kept in treasure chests, hidden in crates or barrels, and in later stages of The Lost Age they are dropped by Mimics and Mad Plants. They are considered Artifacts, meaning they can be purchased at any item shop if they are sold or dropped. Each of these items cost 500 coins and can be sold for 375 coins. The locations where each of these items can be found are listed below. A trick that can be done with these items lies in the Easy Mode feature of Golden Sun: The Lost Age, where a Clear Data file saved after the end of the game can be used as the base for a new game where the party starts off at the same levels and stat-boosts as at the end of the previous save-file. Because statistics boosts given by these items are preserved through this "New Game Plus" procedure, it is theoretically possible to keep on replaying the game and collecting and using these items to make the characters stronger than would be ordinarily, until they reach the maximum caps of all their important statistics. Apple An Apple is a consumable item that, when used, permanently raises an Adept's Attack rating. There are a total of ten Apples throughout the first two installments of the Golden Sun series. Four Apples are found in Golden Sun: *A group of six barrels can be found behind the weapon and armor shop in Kolima. An Apple is in the upper-left barrel. *Many "rooms" of the Mogall Forest contain hollow tree stumps that can be hit with the Force Psynergy. Travel east in the third of such rooms to find a chest containing an Apple. *Two chests can be found in the rearmost room of Gondowan Cave. The northern chest has an Apple in it. *Among the treasures found in Kalay Tunnel is an Apple. The Apple is in a chest in the room farthest back, which looks notably more cave-like than the rest of the tunnel. Six Apples are found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age: *An Apple is hidden in the second floor of Alhafra's inn. It is in the jar of water, in the same room as the stairs. *An Apple is kept in a chest in the Madra Catacombs, although it can't be reached until after Sheba learns Reveal at Air's Rock. The chest is beneath a rope that can be Lashed. *Another chest containing an Apple is sitting at the summit of Gaia Rock, not far from where the Dancing Idol is found. In order to reach it a pillar must be pushed to the north; the same pillar must be pushed south in order to claim the Dancing Idol. *An Apple somehow managed to grow on the frigid Kalt Island. After skating across the frozen river, casting Catch will add the Apple to the party's inventory. *An Apple is dropped by the Mimic in Magma Rock. This Mimic is in the lower entrance to the interior section, so one can battle this Mimic shortly after entering Magma Rock. *The final Apple can be found at the entrance to Mars Lighthouse. It is in a chest in the area where, in the other lighthouses, the left elevator would drop the party off. Cookie A Cookie is a consumable item that, when used, permanently raises an Adept's Psynergy Point total. There are a total of ten Cookies throughout the first two installments of the Golden Sun series. Four Cookies are found in Golden Sun: *In Altin Peak is a chest holding a Cookie, although the Lift Psynergy is needed to reach it. The chest is just beyond the room where the second Living Statue was, through the door on the lower, formerly-flooded level. *A Cookie is hidden in a chest in Altmiller Cave, in the fifth floor from the top (Squall is found on the fourth floor). The northwest path must be taken to reach the chest. *Three Tornado Lizards are found at the entrance to the second portion of Suhalla Desert. The leftmost of them guards a chest containing a Cookie. *The third floor of Crossbone Isle Cave features four blue doors and a red door. Each door must be opened by a key of the same color, found in the same room. A Cookie is in the chest behind the second blue door from the right. Six Cookies are found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age: *A chest containing a Cookie is in the center of the entrance area of Air's Rock. After traveling clockwise around the entire area, face a wind stone from below and cast Whirlwind twice to open a path to the chest. *A Cookie hides in a box at East Indra Shore. The box cannot be reached unless Frost is cast on a nearby puddle. Be sure to get this Cookie before entering Piers' ship, because this area cannot be revisited later. *The entrance of Taopo Swamp features a chest containing a Cookie. The chest is on the other side of a river, so players must navigate the next section of the swamp to reach it. *Players can navigate the first half of Treasure Isle after gaining the Grind Psynergy, eventually reaching a group of six chests. Open the bottom-right chest for a Cookie. *A jar outside Prox's inn shelters a Cookie. *A Cookie is dropped by the Mimic in Mars Lighthouse. The Mimic is hiding just inside the front door, behind an ice pillar that must be Pounded. Hard Nut A Hard Nut is a consumable item that, when used, permanently raises an Adept's Defense rating. There are a total of ten Hard Nuts found throughout the first two installments of the Golden Sun series. Five Hard Nuts are found in Golden Sun: *One of Bilibin's houses is located between the item shop and the weapon and armor shop. In this house is a barrel holding a Hard Nut. *One of Isaac and company's early adventures featured them lifting a curse that turns people into trees. One of the cursed villagers named Jill, had been pushed into the river at Bilibin Barricade after the battle atop Mercury Lighthouse. Players can use the Move Psynergy to save her, but only before lifting the curse. If the girl is saved, she will give Isaac a Hard Nut the next time he passes by the barricade. *The basement of Babi's Palace features a laboratory dedicated to researching alchemy. A Hard Nut can be found here, in the lower of the two rightmost jars. *A treasure chest containing a Hard Nut can be found in the upper-left corner of Suhalla. To reach it, players must go near the sanctum (on the right side of town) and jump across the river. *The first floor of Crossbone Isle Cave has several moveable stones blocking the path forward, as well as the treasures. To reach a Hard Nut, move the first visible stone to the right and follow the path made available. Repeat the process on the next stone encountered to reach the nut. Five Hard Nuts are found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age: *One of the caves in the Yampi Desert area, found after the oasis, features rivers of sand and two treasure chests. A Hard Nut is held by the first chest (the one that can be reached without the Pound Psynergy). *A Mimic is found early in the Gabomba Statue, waiting in the room after the tunnels. It drops a Hard Nut upon defeat. *A Hard Nut is in a chest about halfway up Tundaria Tower. To find it, start in a small room with four staircases (just north of the room with Reflux). Climb the leftmost staircase and Pound the ice pillar to shatter it. The next room features three ice pillars and two treasure chests. The Hard Nut is in the chest to the left, which can only be reached by hopping across the Poundable pillars blocking access to the other chest. (Leaving the room will reset the puzzle, just in case the wrong pillar is shattered and the Hard Nut becomes inaccessible.) *A Hard Nut is hiding south of Lunpa's house in Lemuria, under the weeds near the cow. The Growth and Cyclone Psynergies are both needed to find the nut. *The final Hard Nut in the game is in Shaman Village, in a chest on a ledge outside the entrance to Trial Road. Lucky Pepper Lucky Pepper is a consumable item that, when used, permanently raises an Adept's Luck rating. There are a total of nine Lucky Peppers found throughout the first two installments of the Golden Sun series. Four Lucky Peppers are found in Golden Sun: *Searching the stove in Imil's inn will net players their first Lucky Pepper. *A treasure chest containing Lucky Pepper is hidden by the mirages of Lamakan Desert. Use Reveal near a circle of stones in the upper-left corner of the second, largest area to find the chest. *Some Lucky Pepper is waiting in a chest at the Road to Babi Lighthouse. Players will get to practice their recently-acquired Carry Psynergy while trying to reach this chest. *Three treasure chests can easily be found on the second floor of Crossbone Isle Cave. If traveling counterclockwise, some Lucky Pepper can be found in the third chest. Five Lucky Peppers are found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age: *Some Lucky Pepper fell into one of the barrels of the Mikasalla inn. Just search near Galahad, one of the Colosso warriors from the last game. *A lone jar can be found along the left cliff of Kibombo. Open it for some more Lucky Pepper. *A chest containing Lucky Pepper can be found in the heart of Aqua Rock. Taking the southern exit from the Psynergy Stone room will place the party near an aqua stone. Casting Douse on the stone will grant access to much of the dungeon, including the chest in question, found just to the left of the aqua stone. *Apparently the fortune-teller of Shaman Village uses pepper in his rituals. Some Lucky Pepper can be found in his hut, kept in the eastern jar. *The Mad Plant of Trial Road drops Lucky Pepper upon defeat. The Mad Plant is hiding in the oasis area, which can be reached from the summit by using the Hover and Lift Psynergies. Cyclone is needed to actually fight the plant, which is just to the left of the oasis' entrance. Mint A Mint is a consumable item that, when used, permanently raises an Adept's Agility rating. There are a total of ten Mints found throughout the first two installments of the Golden Sun series. Four Mints are found in Golden Sun: *The first Mint in the game is kept in the leftmost box on the ground floor of Vault's inn. *The Lamakan Desert is filled with mirages, outlined by circles of stones, that can only be penetrated with the Reveal Psynergy. Three mirages can be found in the final area, just south of where the Manticore waits. The uppermost of these mirages hides a chest containing a Mint. *The cliffs of Suhalla Gate are riddled with grooves that act as one-way slides to the lower levels. The first of these dirt slides drops Isaac's party right next to a Mint in a chest. *A chest containing a Mint can be found along the river outside Crossbone Isle Cave. To reach it, players must climb the cliff using the Growth Psynergy, then slide down the third and final groove on the cliff. Six Mints are found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age, many of which require the Cyclone Psynergy: *Due to recent flooding, Dehkan Plateau has grown rather unstable. Many adventurers fall through cracks in the ground, landing in small caves. Players must intentionally do this in order to reach a Mint: the second underground cave, entered from above through the upper-left crack. *Cyclone is needed to navigate the Gabomba Catacombs, as well as collect its treasures. The second weed-filled room hides a Mint; just use Cyclone on the first patch of weeds encountered. *Another weed-hidden Mint is growing on the Apojii Islands. Cast Cyclone near the end of the village proper but before approaching the Gaia Falls area. *Tundaria Tower has many sections where Felix slides across the ice until hitting a wall or obstacle. A Mint is in the first of these rooms, but can't be reached unless players slide in just the right sequence. If the room is entered from the right, the sequence is: left (onto the ice), down, left, up, right, up, right. *Two Mints can be found at Jupiter Lighthouse, the first of which is hidden by weeds. Shortly after first entering the lighthouse, Felix's party will find their way outside again, but in a slightly different area. Travel southeast along the lighthouse wall and cast Cyclone. *The second Jupiter Lighthouse Mint is dropped by a Mad Plant. The Mad Plant is in the lighthouse's basement, almost directly beneath the previous Mint. After entering the basement, head south at the first junction and cast Cyclone to begin the battle. Power Bread A Power Bread is a consumable item that, when used, permanently raises an Adept's Hit Point total. There are a total of nine Power Breads found throughout the first two installments of the Golden Sun series. Four Power Breads are found in Golden Sun: *Return to Vale after Ivan joins your party permanently. Just north of the plaza is a cliff covered by leaves. One of these leaf patches (the left-hand one behind the weapon and armor shop) hides a cave. These leaves can be easily dispersed with a simple Whirlwind, so go inside and claim some Power Bread. *There is little of note in the Alpine Crossing, but players can claim another loaf of Power Bread after solving a relatively simple puzzle with the Growth and Frost Psynergies. *Outside Tolbi's sanctum is a ring of graves. Some Power Bread can be found here, in a chest that can only be seen with Reveal. *Deep within Lunpa Fortress, in the area where monsters are found rather than bandits, is a hallway with three jail cells in a row. Within the middle cell is a loaf of Power Bread. Five Power Breads are found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age: *One of the sentries at Kibombo Mountains guards a chest containing Power Bread, right at the entrance to the second area. Since Felix isn't supposed to be seen, drop a crate on him before claiming the treasure. Alternatively, players can claim this treasure after recovering Piers' Black Orb, after which the Kibombo warriors will head home. *Apparently Alhafra is so affluent that even the prisoners are served Power Bread. After Briggs finally leaves town, take the back entrance to his jail cell (through the mayor's personal cave) and search the barrel to claim his dinner as your own. *A loaf of Power Bread can be found in the Ankohl Ruins, in the room with the first statue that acts as a "sand fountain." *A Mimic near the end of the first half of Treasure Isle drops some Power Bread. *Just outside Contigo's sanctum is a barrel containing Power Bread. *